depending how you look at it
by Pastapower
Summary: Being reckless was not how you would describe thirteen year old Sakura. That's what she gets for trying to be brave - a growth spurt caused by a jutsu changes her body but not her mind. However it seems like she's not the only one who appreciates her new body. A story trying to be sexy and comedic. [KakaSaku] [SasuSaku]
**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Is Sakura-chan alright?! Where is she?! Can't we move faster?!", Naruto yelled at the ninken.

The dog found the remaining two members of his master's team within minutes, thanks to his hyperolfaction.

The loud blonde however really was testing Pakkun's patience. He couldn't understand what Kakashi saw in these obnoxious brats. Within seconds they proved to be way too loud and unbelievably rude – especially the black-haired grumpy one. This Sakura was very important to them, he got that, alright!

Just as Naruto was about to start yet another of his rants, his teammate stopped him.

"Sakura's chakra."

Irritated, the blond looked in Sasuke's direction. "What do you-", he started but cut himself off, his eyes widening. He now felt it too.

The two shared a last meaningful glaze before they sped up their pace, now completely aware of the pinkette's current location.

Sakura's chakra. It was back. And it was...different.

minutes before

It was Kakashi's voice that brought her back to consciousness.

Slowly she rose her upper body from the ground, using her elbows as support all the while keeping her eyes closed. She was tired and her body felt so heavy!

"Ugh..." Her head hurt like a mother. Slowly she placed a hand on her temple and started slow circles so to soothe the ache. Nevertheless the pathetic sound she made due to the pain alarmed Hatake Kakashi's keen sense of hearing.

Two seconds passed before he rushed to the bushes in which he trusted to find his lost student. Hearing his footsteps caused the pink-haired girl to open her eyes and therefore triggering a chain reaction.

The moment her pupils accustomed to the daylight again her chakra – all of it – was back and flared up to it's hearts content. This surprised and shocked both Sakura and her teacher.

Her chakra - it felt different. Like there was...more.

Before she even got the chance to further ponder about this sensation, Kakashi already stood in front of her – completely flabbergasted. Sakura frowned way too confused with the situation.

What exactly happened? Why did her sensei look so...shocked?

Kakashi definitely was relieved to have found his pupil. He really was. At least he thought he found her.

"Saku...ra?" Is this really you? Of course he already checked if this was a genjutsu. It wasn't. No jutsu or henge whatsoever. This actually was Haruno Sakura. Furthermore, how come she was here of all places? More than an hour away from their original clearing. How did she get here?

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you looking so...freaked out?" She was slightly worried. Did something happen to her sensei? Did something happen to the boys?

"Unbelievable", he mused. Now Sakura was on the verge of freaking out.

"What is it?!" she practically screamed. Her mentor stretched out his hand for her to take it. "Stand up"

She sighed and took his hand thinking for now it would be less troublesome to just follow his order. Her headache seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

As soon as her fingers made contact with his calloused ones, Kakashi grabbed her hand with a little more force than necessary making her bump against his chest.

With a quickened pulse she stepped slightly back and realized two things.

One her sensei had a slight blush tinting his cheeks. She was surprised, she never saw her sensei turn red before – it was kind of cute. Plus, she never thought one could actually see a potential blush on his face due to his mask.

Two, this was the first time she saw her sensei's face from this angle. Normally he was about two heads taller than her but now it seemed like he was taller than her by only a head.

The frown on her face deepened. That was weird. She took another step back. Really weird. Kakashi merely waited for realization to hit home. And it did. Big time. With Sakura's eyes naturally being really big, her eyes right now were probably as large as dinner plates.

She slapped a hand to her mouth in order to muffle an upcoming scream.

This wasn't for real! She dared to look down on her body only to be greeted by two proud mounts adorning her chest. They were huge! Her breasts weren't like that before! She would have remembered jumping from an A to a D-Cup over night.

Speaking of which - her breasts barely fit in her genin attire. The zipper of her dress opened up a few inches showing off a little too much. But it couldn't be helped since this outfit was made for a thirteen-year-old, it was only naturally for her boobs to ooze out, trying to find a way to escape this restricting dress.

No wonder Kakashi-sensei couldn't fight his blush. Even Sakura herself turned beet red!

She then took a look at her legs. Her long , long legs. Stretching and observing her arms she finally closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"So something happened."

"Seems like it. Don't worry, Sakura. We'll fix this", Kakashi tried to calm her.

"...Sure", she deadpanned.

She was in the body of a grown-up version of herself. This at least explained why her body felt so heavy before. "And the chakra-boost...", she muttered to herself.

"Pakkun already left to find the others" Sakura nodded in reply.

"Uhm...what about the rogue-", "He fled."

This caused the pinkette to avert her gaze, instead studying the ground. She was blaming herself for this whole fiasco and she knew to an extent – even if maybe just unintentional – Kakashi blamed her too. Throwing herself at the rogue-nin while he was in the middle of performing a jutsu was probably one of the most dumbest, irrational, naruto-esque things she's ever done. But she took her chances and actually succeeded – kind of. Not really. All she remembered was a bright light and flying through the woods, leaving behind her team to desperately search for their comrade whose chakra signature dimnished.

Now Sakura did her best to adjust to this odd experience of being a grown-up.

What happens next, she asked herself. The more time passed, the more worries emerged in her mind.

Obviously what happened to her couldn't be fixed that easily since her mentor would've already taken care of it. It seemed a little more difficult than that. But hopefully not permanent, she begged.

As amazed as she was by her current appearance, this wasn't her.

This was not Sakura Haruno, the female member of Team Seven. Thirteen years old, genin, just like her teammates.

In the back of her mind she already feared, she had to stay like this. This made her shiver.

She just reached maturity within a day. Precious years of growth and experience plainly taken away from her. She started shaking her head vigorously. No, she was too paranoid. There was definitely a way to change her back.

It would've been nice though if there was a way to get her original body-size back before she had to face her teammates or parents – or any other person for that matter.

"Sensei, where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

The addressed person merely crinkled his one eye after he re-adjusted his hitai-ate, already expecting his ninken with his remaining students. As if on cue Sakura heard the aproaching voices.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Definitely Naruto.

He sounded like he was fine. Still, she wanted to see both of their precious teammates with her own eyes to be absolutely sure they're safe and sound.

Just as she made a few steps towards the direction from which Naruto's voice came, she was held back by Kakashi who laid a hand on her shoulder. She faced him questioningly.

"I'll ask for Naruto's jacket" Immediately the girl was reminded of her half-naked state and turned a deep shade of red.

"Y-yeah..." She made her way back to the bushes, hiding her body from view.

How will they react?, the girl – now actually a woman – pondered.

There she was standing in Naruto's borrowed jacket that managed to cover her breasts yet still did nothing to cover her amazing legs. She fumbled with her hands and occasionally looked at the ground, way too shy to meet her teammates eyes. She brushed away some of her long tresses since they kept falling in her face. The boys haven't said a word after she emerged from the bushes. She started too feel pretty anxious."S-Sakura-chan?!" Only then she dared to look up.

Their reactions were priceless.

As for Naruto – gaping, nose-bleeding, basically nothing she hasn't been expecting.

However the reaction of her Uchiha teammate was the real shocker. He was blushing. Blushing! She wasn't aware he was actually physically capable of doing that! That's new...

"Y-Yes...?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"How come you beacame so HOT!" And she pummeld him right into the bushes she came from.

She could fix this. The Hokage promised her this was not permanent. Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade were currently sitting in her office. The boys were sent home - on Hokages orders. By now Sakura managed to change into fitting clothes Tsunade let her lent from the hospital. A forbidden jutsu was performed on her, Tsunade said. A harmless but strong one. Why her?

"Well, that jutsu wasn't supposed to hit you I guess. At least I wouldn't know why."

Ah, of course. Why would she be the target? There's no use in it. She's nothing special.

Tsunade suddenly looked very serious. She clasped her hands in front of her and seemed deep in thought. The Hatake then locked eyes with her and mimicked her expression, then shaked nodded his head. What's going on? Sakura wondered to herself as she observed their silent exchange. They clearly didn't want to discuss this matter in front of her. Well, duh, SHE was the on mostly involved!

"So...how long will this last?" the pinkette asked as to remind them of her presence.

"We...don't exactly know. This never happened before. Our knowledge is only based on theory..." Kakashi intervened.

"What?!" the pinkette burst out. "You don't know how to fix this?" Sakura sent her sensei an exasperated look. He shook his head and shot her a lazy look. "Please don't forget that you brought this on yourself before you yell at the people who are ready to help you."

Sakura blushed in shame. And anger. That was so typical for Kakashi to say something like this. He always knew how to make her feel bad.

Tsunade only sighed at this. Then her eyes lit up as she came up with an idea. Oh, this would be good, she smirked to herself. "Well since Sakura can't really present herself to her parents like that I decide that she will stay at your place, Hatake."

"What!?" Sakura and Kakashi yelled in unison. "Hokage's orders." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama this is ridiculous. Why should she stay at my place. She can easily return to her home." Kakashi frowned.

"I don't want anybody apart from me and Team 7 to know about this. Also I need someone to monitor her condition."

"Shouldn't she than rather stay at the hospital?"

"Yeah...Sensei is right also, I could simply henge myself and no one would find out." Sakura was exasperated. This couldn't be happening. Staying at her sensei's place? No way in hell. She'd rather stay at Naruto's small and filthy apartement before she would spent an evening alone with her

"I want her to stay with you Hatake. Hokage's orders." Tsunade repeated.

"Tsunade-sama I really think it would be better to simply henge myself and-"

"The try." the Hokage interrupted.

Sakura hesitated. What was that supposed to mean. She readied herself to perform her henge jutsu and then – nothing. Her body was unchanged. Frowning, she tried again. Nothing. Her eyes shot wide open. This can't be! "I can't...my chakra...it's-"

"Locked?" Tsunade finished. The pinkette slowly nodded, still in shock. "A rather unfortunate sideeffect. Just as I thought your mind isn't able to have access to the chakra of your grown up body – which is why Hatake" she shot him a pointed look "I want you to keep an eye on Sakura."

"But-"

"Hokages orders." she reprimanded. "I-" "Hokage's. Orders." She set for her most fearsome look. The one every shinobi despised. 'Do it or your stuck with D-ranked-cat-rescue-mission for a month.'

Kakashi closed his eyes. Sighing he finally gave in.

"Fine."

Sakura felt bad. Not only was she stuck in this weird situation, but now she also was stuck with her sensei that made it very clear – he didn't want her. She bit her lip mentally slapping herself for being upset about something like this. But she just couldn't help but feel hurt because of her sensei's somewhat rejection – again, always.

Abruptly Sakura stood up to leave the room. "I'll be outside."

"Don't let anyone see you." Tsunade called after her. "Kakashi" Said jounin who was about to follow Sakura stopped in his tracks and raised his brow at the Hokage.

The Hokage couldn't help but grin at the Hatake's obvious discomfort concerning his predicament.

She couldn't help it, she just needed to set one on top.

"Don't forget...she's thirteen."

Kakashi's eyes comically widened while his mouth despite his mask visibly fell open.

 _That woman!_

 **A/N Should I continue? Tell me.**


End file.
